


At the Movies

by skippingreelsofrhyme



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme/pseuds/skippingreelsofrhyme
Summary: Date night for Dex and Rita. Set during S1.
Relationships: Rita Bennett/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	At the Movies

"Mmm, it's so nice getting away with you," Rita whispered, her chin resting on Dexter's muscular shoulder. Her vocal cords vibrated against the taut sinews under his skin. She tilted her head, wanting an answer. The only one she received was the grimace on Dexter's face from the sharp chin jutting into his muscle. She lifted her head, concerned; unwittingly removing the source of pain. He turned his head to meet her gaze, his frown turning into an awkward grin.  
"Uh, yeah. Me too," Dexter was grasping at straws for an appropriate response. Rita's eyes softened; he'd said the right thing. Her eyes darted down to watch his lips close around their straw and suck. The tip of his tongue poked out to halt the flow of soda, looking soft and pink even through translucent white plastic. Realizing she was looking at him, Dexter swallowed his gulp nervously. Again at a loss, he tilted the cup toward her in offering. She took a sip, gazing coyly through her eyelashes up at him before being startled by a drawn-out scream erupting from the film.  
"Ugh! How can you stand such grisly movies?" Rita shuddered, clutching at Dexter's shirt. He could feel her nimble fingers undoing a button.  
_Because I've done a lot worse_. Dexter flexed his jaw. "Because I've seen a lot worse. Blood spatter analyst, remember?"  
"Oh," Rita giggled bashfully. "Well, it's still so gruesome."  
"Hardly," Dexter scoffed, pointing at the screen. "Look, they didn't even bother to use an axe to spatter that blood. I bet they got some techie to fling it with a paintbrush."  
Rita looked at him, perplexed, as Dexter nitpicked. The shaking of his head made him look almost disappointed as he took another sip.  
"Wow, I never would have guessed you were such a cinephile," Rita mused, petting Dexter's hair. She tucked a few of the longer strands behind his ear. Then, she delicately pressed her lips against the pulse of his throat, making him squirm.  
_As always_ , Dexter monologued, trying to pry his horny girlfriend off of him. _I've got to stop this before it leads to something more... And she realizes there's nothing more._  
"Hey," he cleared his throat, feeling Rita move her mouth over his Adam's apple. "Hey, people are gonna notice two people who aren't facing the screen. Maybe we had better..." Dexter squinted his eyes, pleading her sensibilities.  
"Oh, I don't know," Rita whispered against the stubble on his neck. "I don't think anybody would think twice; us being two people who are clearly watching the movie."  
"Wait, Rita, what-" Dexter began, before she lifted the armrest separating them and scooted over onto his lap. He prepared to hold her sideways, cradling, like they'd done before. But Rita placed herself squarely in front of him, totally blocking the screen. His brows furrowed with arrogance.  
_This is such an uncomfortable way to express intimacy_ , Dexter thought, rolling his eyes. His dick was pressed into his leg in a distinctly unsexy way. The whole experience was just sticky and sweaty and uncomfortable. He craned his neck trying to see the screen. Finally, Rita settled on a position almost hovering above his lap. Before wondering why could cross his mind, he felt her roll her hips in a way which was not unpleasurable, just as the teenaged whore onscreen got her head chopped off. The sight of blood pulsing out of a neck, even a fake one--with arteries in the wrong places--aroused him. A tiny, breathy giggle came from the blonde head not entirely obscuring the picture. This clued him into two things: Rita wasn't paying attention to the movie, and she thought his wood was her doing.  
_Oh, well_ , Dexter mused. _Let her believe it._  
His pulse jumped again at the sight of another gory scene. When Rita felt his dick twitch against her ass, she fluffed up her dress in the back. When the lofty material settled over Dexter's lap, he realized the only fabric separating them were his khaki slacks.  
_It might be a good idea to take advantage of this opportunity,_ Dexter thought, slipping his hands under her thighs. _Not so often will Rita be willing to see a slasher flick. And she definitely doesn't want to learn the lengths I go to get it up._  
Sex in public was never one of Dexter's kinks. Come to mention, sex in general was never one of Dexter's kinks. But the convenience of such arousing cinema coupled with the eager pussy getting his pantsfront wet was too much to ignore. So, clearing his throat, he unfastened his belt and pushed down his boxers. His eyes flitted discreetly from side to side, trying to ascertain if they would get away with it. He noted a number of other couples behaving in similar manner. Actually, a far more salacious one; he could hear the slurping of a blowjob from somewhere behind him.  
_Okay_ , Dexter decided. _Sex at the movies is normal. I am doing something normal_. He exhaled heavily as he lifted Rita up by her bottom to allow his erection to stand up. Then, lining himself up, he gently guided her onto him. Rubbing a hand up her spine, he could feel her shiver periodically. She slowly pressed back against him, swallowing him in her hot core, and kept going until her ass cheeks were firmly pressed against his hips. It was slick inside; gooey and slightly viscous, just like blood.  
Hm. Maybe I should ask Rita for sex when she's on her period, sometime, Dexter contemplated. Rita gave a sigh, shifting her weight to feel him move inside her. Once she got comfortable, she rocked forward and back; pulling out until just the tip before sliding all the way back down. Once sheathed to the hilt, she ground her hips in a salsa swirl against her boyfriend.  
Dexter emitted a high-pitched keen, hardly registering he was the source. He was too engrossed in the movie. On-screen, the axe-murderer donned a face mask and an incredibly familiar butcher's apron. The monster sharpened his axe. Rita leaned back to whisper in his ear.  
"Enjoying the movie?" she asked in jest. Dexter gave a soft laugh at the irony and kissed Rita on the back of her neck, drawing her hair across her shoulder.  
"I wasn't expecting so much sexual content in a horror movie," Dexter rumbled in her ear in a gravelly tone; one evidentially so sexy that it caused Rita to gush around him again. The added lubricant let her slip even more easily up and down his dick. She felt a shiver of neediness zip through her body. She started to move a little faster--not as far out--but just as deep.  
"Rita-" Dexter choked out, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his eyebrow. The score rose to a crescendo with added violin shrieks, getting closer and closer together. Another wave of sweat broke over him. Though she hadn't answered, he could tell by Rita's muffled squeaks that she was getting close. He ran his hands around to her front, petting the insides of her thighs until he reached the crux. Immediately, she spasmed; clacking her knees together, hamstrings atwitch. Relishing the extra squeezes, Dexter bucked up into his girlfriend's soft body as she panted and gasped for breath. His movements became erratic until he grabbed her around the waist and held her down onto him. Rita, coming down, felt his whole body curl around her. He even put his teeth against her bare shoulder and bit down gently through his orgasm.  
"Ah," sighed Rita, lifting herself off his softening member and back into her own seat. She fluffed up her skirts around her, erasing any sign of dishevelment. Smoothing her hair down, she looked up at the screen. "Oh."  
"What?" asked Dexter, before looking up to see the credits roll. "I guess the movie's over."  
"Think it was any good?" giggled Rita as Dexter scooped her up to their feet. He halfheartedly wiped at the residue in his lap, knowing it would stain. The two made their way to the aisle amongst other miscellaneous couples, all at various stages of disarray. He draped his arm over her shoulder, and loosely tossed their empty cup into the trash as they exited the theatre.  
"I'll tell you one thing," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to Rita's forehead. "They got the color right."


End file.
